


Breathless

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Brotherly Love, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being on the road for hours, with your little brother as your only company, wasn’t at all like it was cracked up to be. It got tedious, really fast and for someone who had trouble sleeping, minutes soon felt like hours as their tour bus kept on going, and going, and going. And the one person who was supposed to be his best pal, his confidant, the one who was supposed to talk to him, entertain him, make him feel better, his own flesh and blood, for goodness sake, was busy staring at his laptop. Which he had been doing pretty much since they got on the bus almost three hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Reema! Watching her vid is what made my brain go crazy. I love her! Go chek it out, you'll see what I mean: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjN9vP-JpdA

Being on the road for hours, with your little brother as your only company, wasn’t at all like it was cracked up to be. It got tedious, really fast and for someone who had trouble sleeping, minutes soon felt like hours as their tour bus kept on going, and going, and going. And the one person who was supposed to be his best pal, his confidant, the one who was supposed to talk to him, entertain him, make him feel better, his own flesh and blood, for goodness sake, was busy staring at his laptop. Which he had been doing pretty much since they got on the bus almost three hours ago.

At first, Jon had appreciated the silent company, giving him time to finish his book, but now, it was really starting to get on his nerves. Jordan was watching something, but the volume was turned down, out of respect for his brother, no doubt, and it was killing Jon that he couldn’t identify the thing that Jordan was watching. It was almost as if J wanted him to come over and ask.

And Jon was bored, so he figured he would play along.

He got up from his bed and sat down next to his brother.

“What are you watching?”

“It’s Reema’s!” Jordan never even took his eyes from the screen.

“You’ve been watching that same video for… two hours now? That’s freaky!”

“You wanna talk freaky? Watch the video!”

“I’ve seen it! And heard it! A million times now, thanks to you!”

“Just… watch it, Jon, ok? Please?”

Jon raised an eyebrow, but watched with his brother.

“Yeah? It’s a good video, J, I’m not sure I really see your point here?”

“Fine… Start at the beginning and this time… Really watch it! Listen to the lyrics, man, trust me on this!”

Jon wanted to say something really bitchy, but instead, he sighed and watched the video once more… And suddenly, he saw it. And he couldn’t believe how he missed it the other million times he had watched it. Because it was right there!

“Oh…!”

“Yeah!”

It was hard to find the right words. The more he watched the video, and he was really starting to see why his brother had been watching it over and over for hours now, the more he realised what it was that he was actually watching. He had seen videos like this before, with him and Donnie, doing their best to make them look like a couple… which, when he thought about it, really wasn’t that hard. But this… was him and Jordan! If you watched it, it was just another fan vid, nothing to pay any kind of special attention to. But if you watched it closely… it kinda sorta made him and Jordan look like a couple too! As in a couple-couple!

Jordan was right; it was freaky! No wonder he had been sitting for hours, watching that video.

Wait! Why would he be sitting for hours, watching that video? Jon found it hard to believe that it took his little brother more than two hours to figure out the hidden message in the video, so why watch it over and over and… Jon looked over at Jordan, who was still staring at the screen, starting the video over again.

Ok, now *that* was getting freaky.

“So…” he began, not really knowing what to say at the moment, “you think that was intentional, or… just a coincidence?”

“I don’t know!” Jordan said, still staring at the screen. “It must be accidental… right? I mean… people don’t actually see us like that, do they?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised!” Jon gave him a grin and was surprised to see his brother turn slightly red. “What? Come on, you have to admit, we’d be the best looking couple in North America!” Not to mention the fact that the thought was disturbingly appealing to the older Knight brother. Not that he would ever mention that to anyone!

“Yeah, and the most scandalous! This isn’t funny, Jon!”

“Actually it is! It’s just a fan vid, J, it’s not like it’s gonna happen, anyway!”

“What? I’m not good enough for you?”

Jon had to stare at Jordan for a few seconds. Did he actually say what Jon thought he said?

“Oh, I am so not gonna have this conversation with you!”

“No, I wanna know! If we weren’t brothers…”

“But we are!”

“But if we weren’t… You’re saying you wouldn’t wanna be with me?”

“Jordan, this is a really fucked up thing to talk about!”

“Humour me, ok, Jon? If we weren’t brothers…”

Good god, was there no end to this humiliation? Jon knew himself well enough to know that if a guy as sexy as his brother… cause yeah, Jordan was sexy, a million fan girls couldn’t be wrong, and Jon wasn’t blind… started flirting with him, then Jon would be convinced that there was a mistake. But if it would shut Jordan up, than fine! He could play along!

“J, you’re hot as fucking hell and you’ve got the body of a sex god, of course I’d want you! If I thought you were interested, I’d be all over you like a cheap suit!”

“You?” Jordan laughed at him! He fucking *laughed*! “Fuck you, Jon, if I came up to you on the street and gave you my best pickup-lines, you would turn and run away so fast it would be nothing but dust left.”

Jon turned impossibly red.

“You don’t know that!” he said, even though they both knew that he would!

“Oh, come on, Jon, be serious! If I walked up to you and told you that you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, you would say some shit about leaving the water running and you’d be gone.”

“That’s bullshit!”

“Is not!”

“Is too!” And ok, were they five all of a sudden? It wasn’t an ideal comeback, but then again, this entire conversation was so fucking out there, that it didn’t matter. It was surreal, just having this discussion, but he wasn’t about to back down.

“I’ll bet you anything that you wouldn’t even let me kiss you!” Jordan pointed out, and it looked like he wanted to stick out his tongue at Jon. Oh, he was so asking for it!

“You fucking piece of shit, I would eat you alive!”

“Yeah, in your dreams, nancy-boy!”

“Fuck you, I so would!”

“Prove it!”

Wait, what?! Do what, now?

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah! Prove it! Go ahead! Kiss me!”

“Jordan…”

“Come on, I dare you!”

“Are you drunk? I’m not gonna fall for that one, I’m sorry!”

“See? What did I tell you? You fucking coward, you are so scared of making a fool of yourself that you won’t even kiss your own…”

There was no real reason for what happened next. Jordan was just starting to get under Jon’s skin, and he wasn’t saying anything that wasn’t true and they both knew that and Jon felt sick of it and he just wanted Jordan to shut up and just wanted to prove to his brother that he wasn’t a coward… But whatever the reason, Jon grabbed his brother by the ears and kissed him, hard, right on the lips. How’s that for cowardly, motherfucker?

Things got a little out of hand when Jordan started kissing him back. And it wasn’t just instinct, lips moving because someone was kissing them, hell no, Jordan had his arms around his brother’s head in no time at all, kissing him back like his life depended on it. This was really moving into unchartered territory, and Jon wondered to himself why he didn’t just let go. He was supposed to let go, wasn’t he?

Well, as it turned out, he didn’t have to! Jordan let go first, looking even more ashamed and red from embarrassment (at least Jon hoped it was embarrassment) than Jon had before.

“I’m sorry! Oh, god, I am so sorry!”

And he got up from the bed and looked like he was about to run away, probably out into the street, even though the bus was still moving, if it meant getting away from this situation. Jon had absolutely no idea what was going on, he just knew that there was no way he was letting Jordan leave now, not in the state he was in.

“Wait!” he said, getting up from the bed as well to go stand right in front of his brother… his little brother Jordan, who was shaking all over, like he had just woken up from a nightmare. It was a good thing that he had such a smart older brother. Whatever was going on, whatever the reason for that kiss just now, Jordan was terrified that Jon was going to hate him. Which meant that this was something big. Which meant that there was a slight possibility that his incredibly kind, incredibly hot, incredibly… incredible brother… actually liked that kiss a little more than he was supposed to. And the weird thing was that Jon should probably be weirded out by that… and he wasn’t. This was his brother, his Jordan, there was nothing that man could do that would make Jon hate him or love him any less. Not even give his own big brother a holy-shit-so-fucking-hot-going-week-in-the-knees kind of kiss.

“You’re right!” he said. He had to say something, anything, to get Jordan to stay, to calm down a bit. “I wouldn’t… eat you alive, that’s not who I am!”

He took one step closer, waiting until Jordan looked up to give him a sweet smile.

“With a guy as gorgeous as you”, he said and for some reason, his hand moved up to stroke Jordan’s night black hair, soothing him like he had done so many times in the past,“ I would be gentle… I would wait… patiently… for you to make that first move, and then…”

As he heard the song start over again, he closed the distance between then, moving in slowly, so slowly, giving Jordan every opportunity to back off or say something, before gently placing his lips over Jordan’s once more, giving him a sweet, but anything but brotherly kiss.

“And then”, he whispered, his lips still against Jordan’s, “I wouldn’t leave a single inch of your body untouched or unkissed!”

Yeah, there was that fire in Jordan’s eyes that Jon only ever saw on stage, when his brother was doing what he loved to do. It was a fire that really wasn’t supposed to be there, not right now, but it was, and it didn’t answer any of Jon’s questions, save one: What was going on here, was something they really, desperately, needed to talk about… And they could do that… after!

The fact that he was actually thinking about doing this was like a bomb going off in his brain and the fact that he was actually becoming aroused by that thought… well, that was a whole new category of disturbing. But he couldn’t deny it. It was Jordan! He couldn’t hide anything from Jordan. But Jordan, apparently, had been hiding things from him.

“We need to talk about this, J!” Jon pointed out, one hand still stroking Jordan’s hair, the other one holding on to his arm, preventing him from escaping. “And we will! But not now, he added, as he felt Jordan tense up, “because right now, I’m going to prove to you that you are wrong about me… So if you wanna put an end to this… Do it now! Because there will be no going back later!”

Jordan needed to know the score; he needed to know what was at stake here. And to be honest, so did Jon! Because the only thing he knew right now, was that he loved his brother, and he wanted to make him happy.

Jordan looked at him, and there was confusion in his eyes, but it was quickly overridden by an intense heat and a love that seemed to transcend the love you usually felt for a brother. It was deep and Jon liked it. If he could have Jordan look at him like this forever, he would be a happy man. And in order to do that… He knew what he had to do!

Jordan was turning a lovely shade of red as he whispered:

“Don’t stop!”

So Jon moved! He gently placed his hands on his brother’s shoulders and guided him back to the bed, sitting him down. Then, he sat down, right next to Jordan, giving him a kind smile.

“Lie down! Let your big brother take care of you!”

Jordan actually whimpered. An actual whimper came from Jordan Knight! Jon wasn’t even sure that he had heard it, because it seemed so unbelievable, so he figured he should try again, just to be sure. But as he opened his mouth, Jordan pounced on him, kissing him like it was their last day on earth. Jon hadn’t thought about it last time, but Jordan’s lips were remarkably soft. It was like kissing velvet! And he rather liked it, actually. Which was totally wrong, of course, on so many levels, but… He rather liked it a lot! He liked it so much that he deepened the kiss, reaching out to hold his brother as they continued to just kiss.

It felt like they hadn’t moved for hours, just sitting there, holding each other, kissing. And then Jordan suddenly pulled back a bit, and Jon once again found himself looking into those fiery eyes. He wondered briefly if Jordan ever looked at Evelyn like that, and found that the thought was disturbing and refused to think about it anymore. It didn’t matter. They were alone, they were together, and this was inevitable. He didn’t know how, or even why, he just knew that they had been moving towards this moment for many years now, both of them, as if realizing something long ago that neither one of them wanted to acknowledge and only now had the courage to do something about.

They went back to kissing. It felt so natural, so right, to just fall against each other once more, lips against lips, tongues dancing, and hands moving…Wait, when did their hands start to move? His hands weren’t moving, they were holding on to Jordan, embracing him, lovingly, so that meant that it was Jordan’s hands that were moving… and they were moving down Jon’s back towards his ass. Ok, this was seriously getting out of control, he had to do something, and fast…

So he pushed Jordan down on the bed and then, somehow, ended up on top of him. And oh yeah, the perks of doing this in nothing but a t-shirt and briefs were really starting to present themselves. He could feel the evidence of his brother’s excitement poking at him. His little brother was turned on by this! Just to be sure, though, Jon put his hand between Jordan’s legs and cupped the big bulge he found. Yep, that was an erection, right there! Big and proud and hard, just like his. Jordan made a choked sound in the back of his throat that Jon knew he had heard many times before. Growing up so close, you would sooner or later find yourself walking in on your brother involved in some kind of sexual activity, either by himself or with some pretty girl. So he knew probably more than he should about what his brother looked like when he was horny, what he sounded like when he wanted more.

And Jordan wanted more! Good lord, Jon never though the day would come when he would feel himself become incredibly hard just by listening to his brother moan… again. He might’ve, back in the day, but that was years and years and more years ago. That was just something that he was fantasizing about during a very confusing time in his life, it didn’t mean anything!

Ok, so maybe he was just really good at lying to himself!

“Jon…”

Hearing his name said like that by his own little brother shouldn’t be hot, but it was. It made his whole body ache. His hand was still cupping Jordan’s erection, not even moving, but the way Jordan said his name, made him bolder and he squeezed the hard dick, making Jordan moan again. Jon couldn’t help but smile. It really wasn’t supposed to be this easy. But then again, it was Jordan! It was the two of them, together, and they had always known everything about each other. So maybe that’s why it was so easy.

Still smiling, he leaned in and licked the side of Jordan’s neck.

“Is this what you want, J?”

“Yeah… fuck, yeah…”

Jon sat up and let go of his brother’s hard dick to be able to take off his shirt. Jordan spent two seconds staring at him, as if he didn’t really understand what he was supposed to do, and then he tore of his shirt, throwing it away and reaching for Jon’s hand, wanting it back on his cock. Jon decided to take pity on his brother, and reached inside Jordan’s black underwear to release his dick, letting it out to breathe.

“Jon…”

There it was again, that half sigh-half moan-all Jordan that made every hair on his body stand. To hell with what was right or wrong, he swooped down and started sucking Jordan’s hard dick. There was a loud ‘FUCK!’ from his brother, which made Jon smile inwardly. Oh yeah, he knew he was good! And it was time that Jordan found that out as well!

Jordan was already panting, his body moving, thrusting himself inside his brother’s mouth. Jon suddenly stopped and looked up at Jordan, holding on to his hips as he spoke.

“Hey! You want this done quick or you want it done right?”

And J, being a very clever man, after all, stopped moving like a crazy person on the edge of a cliff, and simply closed his eyes.

“Suck me, Jon!”

“Still so bossy”, Jon pointed out, letting his tongue flick over the weeping head, “even in bed!”

“Fuck you, Jon…”

“I’m a little busy right now, J, rain check?” Jon asked, once more flicking his tongue over Jordan’s cock, jerking it as he spoke.

“Yeah… sure… fine, whatever, just… oh, god, Jon, just suck my cock, please…”

“Ok!”

Jon moved down to take it all in, this time actually taking it all in, deep-throating his brother until Jordan was once again thrashing on the bed. It was as close to heavenly as Jon Knight had ever been! Seeing Jordan in the throes of passion, at least this up close, knowing that his beloved brother was in this state because of Jon, was an incredible power boost for him. Why had they never done this before? It was indescribable! And the taste of his brother in his mouth was intoxicating. This was beyond sex, this was… sublime! He was going to make damn sure that they spent the rest of the tour like this. Oh, he had so many things to show his brother, so many things to do… Suddenly, the thought of spending long hours on a tour bus with Jordan, was very appealing.

He kept sucking, hard, holding his brother’s hips down to keep control of the situation. Jordan had to learn who the expert was and who was calling the shots right now. He had wanted to prove that his brother was wrong about him, and honestly, this was the best way to do that.

“Jon… oh, fuck… I’m gonna cum, Jon… I’m fucking cumming…”

That was the signal. Jon let go of his brother’s hips, allowing the younger man to thrust as much as he wanted, taking it all as his little brother shot his cum down his throat. He listened to the sounds Jordan was making, revelling in the fact that it was his doing, not even caring about his own erection at the moment. There was time for that later, right now, it was all about Jordan.

He kept on sucking, swallowing everything his brother gave him, and didn’t let go until the legs he was holding stopped shaking and shivering and the throbbing dick in his mouth started going soft. Only then did he sat back up, pretending to reset his jaw, and gave his blissed out brother a smile that was nowhere near innocent.

“See?” He said, and felt his dick throb in anticipation of release. Ignoring it, he continued to smile at his brother. “I told you!”

“Hngh”, was what the ever so eloquent Jordan Knight managed to say. But it sounded as an affirmative, so Jon lay down next to his brother, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“In the future, J, if you want something, just ask, ok? Don’t try and provoke a response! Agreed?”

Jordan nodded, still breathing somewhat heavy. Jon felt ridiculously proud of himself. He was the older brother, after all.

He only felt slightly guilty about cheating on Harley, but technically, this wasn’t cheating. This was just spending time with his little brother, it was just… brothers bonding! It didn’t mean anything! That ache in his chest as he thought about Jordan going back to his wife and himself going back to Harley as if nothing had happened… That was just his dick talking! He willed his erection to go down, he wasn’t planning on getting any tonight, and therefore, it came as a complete surprise, not to mention shock, when he felt Jordan’s hand on his dick. He looked down at the hand, trying desperately not to show just how badly he wanted that hand inside his briefs, and up to find that his brother was looking at him.

“J… Seriously, you don’t have to…”

“Of course I do! It’s what brothers do, right?”

“No, J, I don’t think so…” But he didn’t get further than that, because his briefs were pulled down and Jordan’s hand was moving up and down his penis, making it really, really hard to remember what it was that he was going to say. Oh, well, couldn’t have been that important. And Jordan’s hand on his dick felt so fucking good that he couldn’t help but move into that hand, just a little bit… and that felt even better. Holy shit, he wasn’t even aware that he was moaning, until Jordan’s lips were on his neck.

“You didn’t think I would leave you hangin’, did ya?”

Jon didn’t really know what to say to that one, he hadn’t even thought about it. He just wanted to make his brother see that there were a whole other side to Jon. You just had to know where to look. But now, Jordan was jerking him off and that wasn’t part of the plan, but he didn’t care, because it felt so motherfucking good, and he tried saying that, but moaning seemed to be the only thing he could do.

He came shuddering, gasping his brother’s name, holding on to Jordan for dear life as he went flying, and he felt Jordan kiss the top of his head.

After that, he actually felt really sleepy. Not really bothering with putting his clothes back on, he made a move as if to get up and go back to his own bed, but Jordan wrapped an arm around him, holding him still.

“Just where do you think you’re going? You’re staying here, Jon! And that’s final!”

He snuggled in close, like he had done when they were kids, and Jon was too tired to argue. What was the worst thing that could happen? That the others came into the bus and found them naked, in bed, together? Never! Jon knew they would wake up way before the others did. No reason to worry! He closed his eyes and went to sleep, thinking he had nothing to worry about. They could talk tomorrow!

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

They looked almost angelic, lying together, Jordan’s head resting comfortably on Jon’s chest, his arm protectively around his brother. One of Jordan’s legs was wrapped over Jon’s, which was half concealed by the covers, obviously kicked or pushed down by someone during the night. All in all, though, they were simply… beautiful.

Donnie didn’t know how long he had been standing there, watching them, but it was long enough for the initial shock to wear off and be replaced by a sense of wonder, and sadness. He knew Jordan! He had known Jordan basically his whole life, give or take a few years. Jordan had a wife! Jordan had kids! There was no way that this, whatever this was that was going on between the two Knight brothers, would last. Society wouldn’t allow it. The media wouldn’t allow it. And what about the fans?

And what about Jon? Donnie looked over at his best friend, watched him sleep peacefully. If he looked all over the world for a decade, Donnie knew that he would never find such a wonderful human being as Jonathan Knight. They hadn’t invented a big enough word to describe just how much Jon meant to Donnie. And Jon deserved the best! He deserved to be with someone who loved him, who saw his incredibly big heart… not someone who would just fuck him and then go back to wife and kids as soon as the tour was over. And he sure as hell wasn’t supposed to be with Harley!

Donnie knew that Jordan would never intentionally hurt Jon, but in the end, he would go back to Evelyn and the boys and Jon’s heart would be broken.

No, he couldn’t allow that! Jordan had to see what kind of a jewel that Jon was. He had to figure it out for himself, of course… but that didn’t mean that Donnie couldn’t give him a discreet little nudge in the right direction. Now, what could he possibly do, to make Jordan realize… Oh, yeah! Oh, he really was an evil genius! The most perfect idea ever had just formed in his head and Donnie had every intention of making it happen. And he knew just the way to start.

He sneaked off, without waking the sleeping lovebirds. Maybe he should feel a bit more disturbed or revolted or something, Jon and Jordan were brothers, after all, and they were obviously doing stuff that brothers weren’t supposed to do with each other. But they were just so damn… perfect together. Wrong or not, who cared about shit like that? It was love. Love beyond reason! Love beyond both blood and bond… It was Love Eternal!

Oh, he had to do it now! Those two embodied everything he believed in!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie sets his plan in motion. But Jordan seems to have a plan of his own.

Donnie put his plan in motion that very same night, during the show, stealing every opportunity to flirt with Jon and mess with Jordan’s head. He had to be careful not to do anything during ‘Kiss’, though, because it would suck to see Jordan mess up that particular part of the show, but it was just too damn fun. Not that it actually meant anything; he just wanted to give a certain Knight brother a good old fashioned push.

Jon didn’t seem to mind, either. It was like he knew exactly what Donnie was planning. Either that, or he was just enjoying playing around on stage with his best friend. Either way, Donnie did his best performance ever that night, owning the stage, owning the fans, and oh yeah, he owned Jordan as well. That dude didn’t even know what was about to hit him.

He kept it up, all through the show, and even after the show, for three days, working his magic, touching, throwing kisses, pretending to sneak a peek at Jon as they changed. He even started chasing Jon in the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, making all the guys laugh. Even Jordan, although it did sound a little bit forced. When he did catch up with Jon who, to be honest, wasn’t putting up much of a fight, he immediately gave him a kiss on the cheek and in the corner of his eye, he saw Jordan fuming.

Perfect!

He stayed practically glued to Jon’s side for the rest of that third night, even following him to the tour bus. Jon seemed to be perfectly fine with their new bodyguard, but when Donnie got on the bus and started making himself comfortable, Jordan sighed, trying really hard to make it look like he didn’t want Donnie to get the fuck out and leave him alone with his brother. But Alma Wahlberg didn’t raise no fool, Donnie knew exactly what Jordan wanted.

“Donnie, don’t you have a place to be, right now?” Jordan asked, when Donnie had overstayed his welcome by at least fifteen minutes.

“Sure I do! Right here!”

He sat down at the table and gave the two brothers his biggest grin.

“I have an idea! How about a game of Truth or Dare?”

“Seriously? I didn’t know we were twelve year old girls!”

“Come on, just for fun! –Jonny?”

Jon looked from Jordan to Donnie and then back again. He seemed suspicious. Good, let him wonder. It only made this all the more fun! To Jon’s credit, though, he didn’t ask, he just sat down, next to Donnie, and then looked up at his brother. Donnie was cheering on the inside. He flung an arm around Jon’s shoulders and waited for Jordan to sit down. Jordan looked rather pissed, actually, but pretended not to be, by picking up his phone and sending a text to someone.

“We’re going to spend hours upon hours on the road, J, and I, for one, can’t think of anything better than a game with a couple of my best friends.”

“What about Joe and Danny?” Jon asked. ‘Bless him!’ Donnie thought to himself, as Jordan’s phone announced a message. It seemed like texting and tweeting was apparently much more important than spending time with his pals, and Donnie added that to the list of reasons why he couldn’t allow Jordan to continue sleeping with his brother. It also hurt, to see his two best friends like this, because it was clear to anyone with eyes, that Jon felt so much more than just brotherly love for Jordan. But Jordan, as always, gave nothing away, and his face was all but pressed up against his fucking phone, probably tweeting up a storm, telling his bloquitas about the show, thanking them for they undying love and affection.

“Danny needs his beauty sleep!” he said. “And I can’t say for certain, but I think Joe might have some… company in his bus.”

He knew for sure that it was so, but there was no reason in pointing it out to the boys. Jordan’s fingers moved swiftly over the screen and Donnie started to feel really sour.

“Come on, Jordan, you’re being a sourpuss, so you get to start! Truth or Dare?”

Jordan looked up from his phone, sighed, and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

“This is the dumbest idea you’ve ever had, Ddub… Alright, Truth!”

Donnie pretended to think for a while.

“Who were you texting to?”

Jordan didn’t even flinch, he just looked down at his phone, and then back up again.

“A friend! I just asked if she wanted to come over and play with us!”

“A ‘friend’?!” Donnie repeated, liking this less and less. “What friend?”

“Just a friend!” Jordan replied. It was obvious that he wasn’t gonna say any more than that. He kept on staring at his phone for a few more seconds, and then he looked up at Donnie.

“My turn, right? Truth… or Dare, Ddub?”

“Dare! And make it a good one!”

Jordan took his time thinking up a good dare and just as he opened his mouth, there was a voice outside.

“I’m here, let me in!”

Jordan got up, an evil grin on his face as he left Donnie and Jon to let the girl inside. Donnie leaned over to whisper in Jon’s ear:

“Did you know about this?”

“No! But come on, Ddub, it’s Jordan, you know how he gets.”

Jon actually sounded sincere, almost as if he didn’t care about what his brother was doing, but Donnie knew better. He knew Jon better than anyone, when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was excited and when his heart was being broken. He also knew exactly what to say or do to make Jon feel better. His smile turned wicked and he winked at the other man.

“If that’s the way he wants to play it…”

“Donnie, no!”

“Donnie, yes! Come on, Jon… Let’s show him what he’s missing out on!”

He didn’t elaborate, because he knew he didn’t have to. Not when his friend was so damn smart. Jon’s eyes turned impossibly huge and Donnie almost felt sorry for him.

“What are you… No! No, oh, god, please, don’t…You don’t… You can’t…”

Donnie took Jon’s hand in his, looking him straight in the eye.

“Jon… It’s ok! It’s O…K!

“No, but it’s… You don’t understand, it’s…”

They both heard steps approaching and Donnie never got the chance to say out loud that he was on Jon’s side in this, before Jordan showed up, with a really attractive young woman, that looked somewhat familiar to both Donnie and Jon, but neither one of them cut place her, until Jordan, who was smiling like a big ass fool, introduced her to them.

“Guys, y’all know Reema! –Reema, meet the guys!”

Jon turned impossibly pale all of a sudden, and Donnie feared he was having an attack or something. He knew Reema, of course he did, they all did, but he couldn’t for the life of him understand why she was here now, or why Jon reacted the way he did. It looked like he wanted to hide under the table or something.

“Hi, guys! I was just in the neighbourhood and Jordan texted me and asked if I wanted to come play, so… Here I am! What are we playing?”

“Truth or Dare!” Jordan said, looking way too happy with himself, allowing Reema to sit first, closest to the window, and then sat down, right next to her.

“Oh, goody, who’s turn is it?”

“Ddub was just about to get a dare! And I dare you… to show Reema the Marshmallow!”

Reema squealed in delight, turning her pretty eyes in Donnie’s direction. Donnie looked over at Jon, who simply shrugged his shoulder, as if to say ‘Whatever’, so he got up, with a big, fake sigh, dropped his pants and gave her an eyeful of his infamous backside. Reema made a little sound that indicated that she was really pleased with the results of this particular dare, and Donnie pulled his pants back up and sat back down next to Jon.

“You’re such an ass, JK!” he said, which of course made Jordan laugh out loud.

“Says the guy who just flashed us his! Come on, D, it’s your turn!”

“Fine!” If that’s how he wanted this to go down, Donnie would take him all the way down to the very bottom of the gutter. “Jon! Truth or dare?”

“Truth!”

Perfect!

“When are you gonna ditch that pain-in-the-ass Harley and hook up with someone who really loves you… like me?”

There was a gasp from Reema and Jordan turned white. Jon raised an eyebrow, but it was obvious that he knew Donnie was fooling around with him, so he shrugged his shoulders, much like Donnie had done before, and said:

“I don’t know, Don, I kinda like him being a pain in my ass!”

Jordan was as pale as a ghost by now, and Donnie loved every single second of it.

“Oh, come on, Jonny… I could be a pain in your ass… wouldn’t be the first time, would it?”

He loved making Jon blush!

“ENOUGH!”

Donnie looked over at Jordan, who was clenching his fists on the table until his knuckles turned white. Oh, he was really not in the mood for games. That’s a shame, because Donnie was just getting started.

“He answered your question, not get on with it!”

Reema moved in closer and whispered something in his ear, presumably to calm him down, and you wouldn’t need glasses to notice the way his hand moved over her arm as she talked. They were getting entirely too cosy! It was unacceptable. Here, Donnie had been hoping that Jordan would feel the same way as Jon, that something good actually might come out of this, but now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He didn’t like it!

Fuck it, he was gonna make Jordan confess everything, right in front of Reema, if necessary, making sure that she knew just what an asshole he was.

“Jon, you’re up!”

Jon was still staring at Jordan and Reema, and he didn’t like them touching, that was obvious, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just sighed.

“Fine… Reema!”

“Yes, Jon?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare!” she said, without hesitation, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Alright… I dare you to sing for us! Any song you like! At least one verse!”

Reema looked over at Jordan, then back at Jon, and then she cleared her throat… and sang the first verse, and a bit of the chorus, from Breathless. Donnie didn’t really understand why both Jon AND Jordan was staring at her while she was singing, wasn’t that considered rude, but the two Knight brothers were not only staring, they were gawking at her, and then, he caught Jordan looking over at Jon and just for a second, there and gone in the blink of an eye, there was something in his eyes that wasn’t supposed to be there, that made Donnie start to wonder if maybe he had been wrong about this.

It didn’t matter, though! Jordan was fucking around with Donnie’s best friend, he couldn’t accept that.

When Reema was done singing, Jordan pulled her close to his side and kissed her cheek, making her smile even bigger.

“So, who’s next?” she asked, looking at them, one at a time. And then, she turned towards Jordan. “I get to ask you now, right?” At his nod, she beamed at him. “Truth or dare, Mr Knight?”

“Dare!”

“For 20 seconds, I dare you to kiss…”

He was on her, before she could finish, kissing her good and proper. At first she made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a protest, and then, she was moaning against his lips, her arms around his neck. Donnie looked over at Jon, trying to gauge his reaction, too outraged to take time, and Jon… Jon was just staring at his brother, not moving, not even breathing. There was no way of telling what he really was thinking.

Reema was having trouble breathing when they finally separated, and her eyes looked a bit glazed over, but she seemed perfectly fine and her breathing was just a little bit heavy. Jordan looked at Donnie and the smile was gone from his face now.

“Alright, Ddub, truth!

Donnie took the bait, wanting to see where this was going.

“What happened to the dare?” he asked, nonchalantly, leaning back a bit.

“No, I want the truth! What are your intentions with my brother?”

“Why, you jealous?” Ok, maybe not the smartest thing to say, but Jordan was really starting to get to him now. Acting like that with Reema, right in front of Jon? No, fuck that shit! “Fine, here’s the deal! I think Jon should be with someone who loves him for who he is!”

“And that’s you?”

“Why not? You see, I don’t care what society thinks about me! I don’t care if someone says that what we’re feeling is wrong… Hell, they could even call it a sin… All that shit means nothing to me! What matters to me is that Jon is happy! That’s all I care about! My ‘intention’ is to make sure he’s with someone who doesn’t care if what they have is considered wrong or sinful, and someone who won’t stab him in the back! I thought I knew someone like that, but it seems that I was wrong about him! There, I answered your question! My turn! –Jon?”

Jon looked slightly shocked and didn’t answer at first, and then he blinked.

“What?”

“Truth or dare, sweetie!”

“Truth!”

That’s one of the things he loved about Jon, always so unpredictable. Then again, Jon knew that Donnie could think up quite a few scary dares, so it might just be that he was taking the easy way out. Well, that easy way was about to get really bumpy.

“Who did you last have sex with?”

“Oooooh”, Reema said, “this, I wanna hear!”

Jon looked like he was about to cry and Donnie regretted ever opening his big mouth. It was a stupid question, he knew that, but he was sick and tired of playing games anymore. Reema had to go! And for this to work, so did he! And for him to leave, he needed the two Knight brothers, two of the most stubborn men he knew, to admit that what they had, was real, and eternal and something to hold on to, not throw away.

“I’m sorry!” he said, leaning in to give Jon a hug, “I’ll rephrase that question… Who will you be sleeping with… tonight?”

Jon took a deep breath and looked first at Jordan and then Donnie.

“Why? You offering?”

‘If I knew for sure that you wanted it with your whole heart, body and soul, my sweet Jonathan, then yes, I would’, Donnie thought to himself. But he knew that would never happen. Jon’s heart belonged to one man and it wasn’t him. It wasn’t Harley either! It must be killing poor Jon to be feeling like this, especially when Jordan was acting like it’s not that big of a deal. Maybe he should offer, to give Jon a chance to talk about things. He might need that. So, he nodded!

“Yeah, I’m offering!” he said, not even noticing his voice going into Backrub mode. “What do you say? You wanna… head back to my place?” He even leaned in a bit, as if to kiss him.

But Jon never had the chance to respond, because the very next second, Jordan slammed his fist into the table.

“Alright, that’s IT! You touch him and so help me god, Donnie, I will smite your ass!”

Donnie, very calmly, looked at Jordan, seeing the flames in his eyes, and knew that this was it. If he wanted it done, this was the time.

“He needs to know that someone loves him!” he said, looking straight at Jordan.

“I love him!”

“Yeah, but you’re his brother, Jordan, you’re supposed to love him! I’m offering him something more!”

“SO AM I!” Jordan shouted, obviously no longer caring about who heard him.

“The what is she doing here?” Donnie asked, indicating Reema, who was watching everything unfold with great interest. She looked at him, then at Jordan, then at Jon.

“He wanted my help!” she said with a tiny smile. “And now, I’ve helped!”

“Reema, get out! I need to talk to my brother!”

She gave him an innocent pout.

“Can’t I stay and watch?” she asked, batting her eyes at him. He didn’t even flinch, he was watching Donnie and Jon with a look that was so intense it felt like he was setting them both on fire.

“Go!”

“Oh, alright! This was fun! We should do it again, sometime! But maybe without all this UST, ok?” She gave Jordan a kiss on the cheek, and left. They could hear her start to sing Breathless again as she walked past the bus.

“Donnie, you too!”

“No!” There was no way he was leaving, not without setting the record straight.

“Excuse me?”

“I aint leaving, not until y’all look me in the eye and tell me the truth! No more playing around, Jordan, not now! Tell me… the truth!”

“What truth?”

“Tell me what I already know… what I hope I know… to be the truth about the two of you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for one final game of truth or Dare!

Jon blushed, which made him even more adorable, something Donnie never would have imagined possible and, as a contrast, Jordan turned white. Neither one of them wanted to look him in the eye, but that meant that when they looked away to avoid him, they found themselves staring at each other instead! It might have been ok in the past, but everything was changed between them now, and there was no way that they could control their heated gaze. Donnie sighed. Christ, they were like newlyweds, impossible to talk to.

“Alright, fellas, here’s the deal! I know what y’all been doing and I know it aint just screwing around… at least not on your part”, he added, looking at Jon. “You, however”, he said, looking at Jordan who had turned from white to ashen, “you, I’m not so sure about! I thought I was, and then… Not so much! What the fuck, J, I thought you cared about your brother!”

“I do! I mean… Donnie, this is between me and Jon, do you think you could maybe go back to your bus now?”

Donnie looked out through the window. Was Jordan not even aware that the bus started to move the second Reema got off?

“I can’t do that, J, not until…”

“You’re right! OK? You are absolutely right! And I think that is something that Jon and I need to talk about… so could you do us both a huge favour and get the hell off our bus?”

Donnie took a deep breath.

“I need to hear you say it, J!”

Jordan sighed. He looked like he really wanted Donnie to be anywhere but here at the moment, but Donnie wasn’t about to budge on this one. He needed to know. He wasn’t about to leave his best friend unless he knew for damn sure that he was leaving him in the best of hands. And for that to happen, he needed Jordan to say it out loud.

“I’ll go first!” Jon suddenly said in a really small voice, his eyes on the table. Donnie’s heart was breaking watching Jon like this. If Jordan managed to mess this up, somehow, then Donnie would kick his ass from Boston to Aspen. He didn’t want Jon to go first, he didn’t want Jon to have to put his heart out for the world to see, but Jordan had left him with no choice. And yeah, maybe they should have done this alone, maybe Jordan had a point in that, but he needed to hear it, damn it! He needed to reaffirm his faith in a love everlasting, a love beyond right or wrong, a love Eternal… So he needed to stay and hear them say it.

“If you’re too much of a coward to say it first, then I will!”

“Jon…”

“Shut up!” Donnie interrupted Jordan’s attempt at silencing his brother, not taking his eyes from Jon, whose eyes were tearing up.

“I know it’s wrong… to feel this way! I knew it years ago, when I first fell in love with you and I still know it, but it doesn’t change the fact that I do love you, Jordan! I love you, in every way that a brother shouldn’t! I have always loved you, I never stopped, I just managed to convince myself that it was useless. I love everything about you! And I’m not supposed to! We were not supposed to do what we did that night… but that doesn’t change the fact that we did do it and that it was something we both wanted… and it’s something I want to do again. I saw the look in your eye, Jordan, I know you felt the same way I do… I can’t hide it anymore… Can’t fight it… and I won’t! But one word from you and I will never speak of this again.”

Jordan looked absolutely shell-shocked, staring at his brother as if he had never seen him before. Donnie watched as tears fell down Jon’s cheeks and felt tears of his own fall to keep them company. He didn’t even know what to say, he was left speechless.

There were a few seconds of complete silence, and then, Jordan suddenly got up, his whole body shaking and he crouched down next to Jon, placing both hands on his leg.

“Who cares if it’s wrong? I love you too!” he said with such intensity that even Donnie felt it. “I love you so much, Jon, it’s like I can’t breathe when you’re not with me. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could make me turn my back on you; you’re my brother… my lover… You’re the one who has my heart in his hands.”

He took Jon’s hands and they stood, staring at each other, their breathing ragged.

“I love you!” Jordan said again, almost feverishly, his eyes falling on his brother’s slightly parted lips. “I am so… in love with you!”

And then, like he couldn’t control himself any longer, he lunged forwards, capturing Jon’s lips in a passionate kiss. They held on to each other like they were afraid to let go, and Donnie wasn’t really sure if he remembered how to breathe. He couldn’t move, he was staring at the two brothers, locked in a loving embrace and his heart was singing. He had gotten what he wanted, and more. He still needed to talk to Jordan about Reema and why he thought that had been a good idea, but for the moment, he just sat there… and watched.

It soon became clear to him, however, that even though he was still right there, neither Jon nor Jordan was paying him any attention anymore. Somewhere along the road, he must have ceased to exist. Shame, all those blockheads would be heartbroken. Maybe he should give them some privacy… get them to stop the bus so that he could go back to his own, just to make sure that people could still see him. Danny was probably asleep by now, but Donnie just needed him to acknowledge his presence, nothing more. Because it seemed like the two Knight boys had already forgotten all about him.

He should have left while they were taking a breather, talking to each other, so low that Donnie couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he had a feeling he shouldn’t stay too long to try and find out. Whatever they were saying, it was not for him to hear. This was their moment! Even though they were just talking, their hands moved constantly over each other, opening buttons and exposing skin and yeah, Donnie should leave! Right now! He just needed his legs to reach that same conclusion. They seemed clued to the spot. If there was one thing that he knew for certain, it was that this was something Jon and Jordan should do in private, and he really ought to get off the bus, but he just… couldn’t move.

They were just too fucking beautiful!

They needed to talk this through, all of them, he knew that, but that could wait. This wasn’t the right time for that kind of discussion. It was time for him to leave! Right now! They were getting seriously touchy-feely just a few feet away and any second now, the clothes were gonna come off and Donnie wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to stay for that particular show.

He had been right. Pretty soon, clothes were coming off and Donnie tried to get his legs to work, but they refused to comply. Hell, it wasn’t just his legs that were disobeying him. He really shouldn’t be watching two of his best friends undress each other like that, with that amount of intimacy, but he couldn’t close his eyes either. He couldn’t even blink. If he blinked, he might miss out on something and he didn’t want that.

They were gorgeous together! There was no denying that! Jon’s hands were in Jordan’s hair as Jordan was moving his lips down his brother’s neck, over the shoulder and down towards the hard nipples. Ok, time to go! Definitely time to leave and save all of them from any further embarrass… 

“Oh, fuck…” Jon was hissing as Jordan kept on loving his nipples, alternating between licking and biting. Donnie sighed. Screw leaving! He was gonna watch this till the end! He made himself comfortable, leaning against the wall, arms across his chest, and watched the two brothers.

Jon was definitely enjoying himself, judging by the look on his face. He groaned as Jordan’s fingers brushed along the edge of his jeans. His lips parted as he took a slow breath, his eyes closed as Jordan continued downwards, leaving a trail of slow kisses as he went down on his knees.

He settled his mouth below Jon’s naval, sucking at the skin and reddening it. His hands slid upward to the side of Sam’s waist, moving downward until he had his hips. He looked up at Jon who was looking down at him and sucked on his skin until it left a little purple mark. “How ya doing up there?”

Jon looked like he couldn’t believe what was happening. His breathing was getting heavy.

“Good! Really good!” He breathed out, resting a hand on his chest and trying to rub at a nipple without his brother noticing. “J… You don’t have to…”

“Yes, I do, Jon!” Jordan interrupted. “I want to!” And then he smiled devilishly, casually undoing Jon’s belt. “And since I’m already down here, I might as well, right?” He undid Jon’s jeans, pulling them to his knees. He looked up at Jon, standing there in just his boxer briefs, and tilted his head. 

Donnie couldn’t stop himself from smirking. All those Joey girls going on and on about the Anaconda… It was obvious they had never seen a real deadly snake before. Jon was packing, that was no secret, but aroused? Holy fucking hell! Even though Donnie was completely 75 % straight, he couldn’t help but stare.

Jordan moved his head down, rubbing his open mouth along the fabric stretched over his erection. He grabbed his waist band and pulled it down.

“Damn, Jonny,” he muttered lowly, wrapping his hand around Jon. “This ain’t fair.” He smirked, running his tongue up from base to tip.

Jon actually gave a little grin at his brother’s comment before he tore his eyes from the sight in front of him to roll his head back, letting out a sound that would have been embarrassing if he hadn't been too far gone already to care. In a way, Donnie understood him. He hadn't been prepared for Jordan to be this fucking eager and dirty. Just how much experience did the man have? Sure, they had been out of touch for a few years, but something like this? No, Jon would have told Donnie, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

Jon was rocking his hips gently, almost accidentally, dick sliding against his brother’s cheek a bit. Jordan smirked, wrapping his fingers around Jon’s length to keep it still. He rubbed his thumb over the tip.

“Just don’t expect anything fancy, ok? It’s not like I’ve done this before!”

He smirked, teasingly blowing air on Jon’s dick without touching it. A suffering look in Jon’s face seemed to be enough to satisfy Jordan before he wet his lips and went down on his brother. Donnie let out a breath he hadn’t even realised he was holding. Good freaking lord! Jordan slid his lips around Jon, opening his mouth as he went down as far as he could go. Jon’s hips moved, involuntarily, and he grabbed onto them to keep them still. Jon was damn big, there was no fucking way Jordan was going to fit it in his mouth. Donnie watched Jordan watch Jon, teasingly, as he gave his hand a good, wet lick, wrapping it around the base of Jon’s cock.

“If you uh…” Jordan’s face got a little red and he cleared his throat before rushing through it, slowly moving his hand as he did so. “If you feel like using this anywhere else on me tonight, you should probably say something before I make you come.” Clearly embarrassed, he went back to what he’d been doing, not looking his brother in the eye.

Donnie gasped. He couldn’t help himself! And Jon froze, completely.

Time seemed to come to a halt for a moment. Did Jordan just… Yeah, he just offered his ass up to his own brother.

“Uhm, wha… What? Oh. Uh, yes? Yeah. I mean… Oh, god, J, I don’t… know what to… Fuck! Yeah, let's… If you want to… I guess.” He covered his face with one hand, blushing all the way to his collar bones. “Sorry.” He managed, still covering his face.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Donnie smiled to himself. Jon was just too damn cute!

“I take it that’s a ‘yes’.” Jordan got up again, facing his brother. “I was gonna… suck you off longer, actually… but now I can’t wait.” 

Jesus fucking Christ, there must be something wrong with the heat in this bus, Donnie could hardly believe how hot it was. It was the heat, because it couldn’t be watching his two best friends, who also happened to be brothers, standing naked not six feet away from him, arms around each other, kissing like they were starving for it. Absolutely not!

“Are you absolutely sure about this, J?” he heard Jon ask. Good thinking, Jon, Donnie thought to himself. This was heavy shit and Jordan needed to fully understand what it implied to…

“I’m sure! I love you so much, Jon! I trust you with my life, you know that!”

They started moving towards the bed, arms still tightly wrapped around each other, but moving with such ease, that Donnie had to wonder how many times they had actually been in that position before. He really wanted to follow them, but any movement on his part now, would surely break the spell those two were under. So he stayed where he were, even though the Knight brothers soon disappeared from his sight. He could still hear them, though, and it killed him that he wouldn’t be able to see this through to the end.

Fuck it, if they wanted to kick him out, call him a pervert, an exhibitionist or a peeping tom, fine! He had to see it! There was no explanation at all that was good enough as to why he had to see it, he just knew that he did. He took a deep breath, and then another, and then he took a few steps forward. Not too many, though, just enough to get a better view of what was happening. As soon as he saw the, however, he immediately contemplated going back to his original plan and get off the bus.

Jon was lying on the bed, arms under his head, looking at Jordan, who was sitting astride him, pouring something on his brother’s hard dick. Of course! Lube is your friend! Never leave home without it! He looked really focused on the task at hand, so to speak and Donnie took one step closer… and saw Jon move his head, just a fraction, and look right at him. His eyes got incredibly wide and Donnie found himself holding his breath once more. But Jon didn’t say a word, just looked at him and for no reason at all, Donnie raised a finger to his lips, indicating that Jon stay quiet about Donnie’s presence.

Somehow, knowing that Jon knew that Donnie was there and didn’t seem to care, made this whole experience so much better, and there had to be someone turning up the heat, because Donnie was suddenly sweating. Jordan dropped the bottle of lube on the bed beside them and raised his hips, one hand pressed on Jon’s chest for support. He pressed himself down, working his hips and slowly sinking around it. With just the head in he stopped, taking a breath, probably to relax. 

“Give me a minute,” he ground out, eyes shut. After a few moments he moved, sliding down a little farther. “Jesus fuck…” he said, letting himself get used to it.

God damn, Donnie was prepared to forgive and forget everything he had ever said about Jordan. Watching him now gave Donnie a huge amount of respect for the man. He hadn’t expected Jordan to be so eager and willing. And what must Jon be feeling right now, seeing his brother on top of him like that? He could tell that Jon was fighting to keep from thrusting hard into Jordan and he couldn’t help but wonder how it felt to be in that position. It couldn’t be that comfortable, what with Jon being so fucking huge.

Jon gripped his brother's thigh with one hand, and with the other, returned to stroking him, slowly. 

“Are you ready?” he ground out and Jordan leaned down to give him a kiss.

“Let’s see.” He raised himself up a bit, slowly sinking farther. His mouth opened as he came down to the base, eyes sluggishly closing and opening again. He gazed lazily over his older brother, hands sliding up over his stomach and chest, down to his hips and then, finally, began to move. He raised himself up until all but the tip was out, and slowly sunk down again. “Oh god…” he said quietly as he began to rock his hips in a steady rhythm. 

Donnie couldn’t have stopped staring at them if his life had depended on it. Jordan was making these little gasps and sighs and Jon… was surprisingly vocal. The bed creaked underneath them, momentarily breaking the spell and allowed Donnie to take a deep breath. He was most certainly not getting aroused by all of this! Absolutely not! He was just... observing from an entirely neutral point of view, that’s all.

Jon found Jordan’s hand and laced their fingers together as the other held tight to a hip.

“Fuck”, Jordan murmured, falling forward, kissing his brother hard. He kept moving his hips, riding him hard, squeezed Jon’s hand tighter, pressing another desperate kiss to his mouth. “I fucking love you so much, Jon!”

Jon pulled Jordan to his body, kissing him deep and hard, it was a kiss with passion behind it. He flipped them over as gracefully as he could manage, still holding tight to his brother’s hand. He pushed deeper, breaking the kiss and panting hard, not thrusting yet, just resting on Jordan, pressed close and buried his head in Jordan's neck. It was impossible for Donnie to hear what was being said, but he knew anyway, and his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. This was pure magic, what he was witnessing. He literally had goosebumps… and a very prominent erection that he actively chose to ignore for the time being. 

Jon brought their interlocked hands up so they rested near Jordan's head before he began pumping his hips, each thrust a little faster than the one before, rolling his hips and Donnie saw Jordan open his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was just staring up at his big brother with wide eyes. His speed increased and Jon pushed him up just a little more and there it was, and the silence was gone. 

“Oh god, oh god, fuuuuck, right there, right there, right…!” His free hand slammed against the comforter, fisting a handful of fabric. “Jon! Harder!”

And Jon, following orders, started thrusting in earnest, careful not to lose his position, put his free hand to Jordan's head, running his fingers through the thick black hair. He was panting and moaning, his head in Jordan's neck, Jordan sighing and breathing heavily in his ear, his legs wrapped tightly around his brother. Someone was groaning close by and Donnie actually had to think, before realizing that it was him making that sound.

“J… not gonna last, J… Fuck.”

“Uh huh,” Was all Jordan managed to say. It seemed like his vocabulary was getting smaller by the second, as Jon literally pounded into him. Donnie rammed a fist in his mouth to keep them from hearing him, and suddenly, Jordan was exploding right in front of him, both his hands flew to Jon’s back, fingers digging in as tremors swept through his body. 

“Oh god! Oh god, Jon, fuuuck!” His back arched up as he came, mouth open and silent as his head hit the mattress. Donnie felt a little lightheaded, to be honest. His legs were trembling and he was painfully hard. And it seemed like watching… hell, *feeling* his brother’s release had pushed Jon over the edge as well, pushing himself inside Jordan once, twice and then cried out as he came, his whole body shaking.

“Fuck… Jordan…” he groaned as he slowed his thrusts to a stop. He all but fell on top of his brother, as they both recovered. Donnie wiped his sweaty forehead and tried to make his legs move. He had to make himself invisible somehow, not even knowing how or why he would do that. But leave, he should. Hell, he should have left a long time ago. They still needed to talk, and find out how they were going to handle this, but he had a feeling neither one of the Knight boys was up for that kind of discussion right now. And to be perfectly honest, neither was he.

Not really knowing what he was supposed to do, or even say, after watching such a beautiful act of true love, Donnie simply sat down on a bed he knew no one would be using and waited for Jon and Jordan to acknowledge his presence.

They sure took their sweet time doing so, though. They were lying side by side now, talking to each other, sweet nothings as they gently touched each other, kissing occasionally… and then fell asleep, leaving Donnie sitting on the bed, wide awake, not knowing what to do. The late hour eventually took control, and he lay down on the bed, closing his eyes for a few moments. He would be up before those two, anyway, plenty of time for him to get the hell of this bus and back to his own. Plenty of time, he thought to himself. He opened his eyes once more, looking at the sleeping brothers, arms still around each other as they slept, and he felt a smile on his lips.

Love Eternal, he thought, and closed his eyes again.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

“We should wake him!” Jon pointed out in a hushed voice. Jordan shook his head.

“Give him a few more minutes! He was up late last night!”

“So were we!” Jon pointed out and Jordan flashed him his most charming smile.

“We still have to talk about this, though!” he pointed out. “What’s gonna happen now, what we're gonna do about Evie and all that shit!” Jon nodded and looked over at his sleeping friend. And then, he remembered something.

“What was Reema doing here last night?”

Jordan looked away for a second or two and then shrugged, sheepishly.

“I was desperate… and this one (he indicated Donnie) was all over you and I couldn’t do anything… I sort of… panicked! I told her I needed her assistance in getting you back where you belonged… which was with me!”

“You actually told her that?”

“I said I panicked, remember? Anyway, it worked, didn’t it? Sort of?”

“You’re so full of shit, Jordan!”

“But you love me anyway!” Jordan grinned at his brother and gave him a sweet kiss. After a few seconds, though, the sweet kiss turned sensual, and moved right into hot and wanting.

“We have a few minutes, right?” Jon asked, his hands already moving over his brother’s body.

“Well, that depends”, Jordan said, licking his lips as Jon touched him. “What did you have in mind?”

Jon gave him another kiss, then dragged his tongue over to Jordan’s ear, whispering:

“Leave me breathless!”


End file.
